


The ice world

by Drakkaniel



Series: the doctor and the star [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkaniel/pseuds/Drakkaniel
Summary: when the doctor star and marcos end in a planet with a mysterious weird clime, they are sended into the midle of a conflict between a mining company and a hostil kind of ice creatures, with a single question, who is the real enemy





	The ice world

The tardis lights glowed incessantly as the doctor handled the console, with a radiant smile he stared at the cylinder in the center of the console before turning to his companions, star and Marcos, a couple, it has been a long time since he traveled with a couple, that smile got weaker when the memories of the ponds filled his mind  
—Hey, are you okay?— Asked Marcos getting close to the doctor, confused by the sudden change of mood.  
—It's nothing, you just remind me of old friends of mine... CHANGING the subject— the doctor shouted quickly, returning to the console to avoid questions.  
—Eh? Okay then — Marcos put his hands in his pocket and returned to the side of star, curious but knew that it was better to avoid asking the question further  
—So star and Marcos, any place and time, past present or future, which one you two prefer.  
— Future — star and Marcos spoke at the same time  
— Great choice the future is full of wonders, at least where I came from — he said scratching his chin and then showing a huge smile — this is incredible I have no idea what can appear, wow this is .... fantastic — Doctor lowered his head, his smile had completely shattered. He had no idea of the dangers that the future would bring, including those already running, but that was a matter for another time.  
Star was going to ask if he was okey when a hole in the console glowed, from there a sonic screwdriver materialized  
—I almost forgot, you made me a new one, you did not have to,— the doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, admiring his shape.  
—Another one of those wands of yours— star said, pointing to the object.  
—Sonic screwdriver my dear, there's nothing magical, pure science— he said, putting the sonic screwdriver in his overcoat pocket, —going back to the subject, future yap in my first weeks in this universe, I found this place beautiful, I think was called lleopoliz — said the doctor stirring in the console  
—How is this place?— Asked Marcos.  
—oh you need to see to understand, think of Hollywood Las Vegas and New York all in one place —Marcos smiled while imagining the place —forget what I said these places have nothing to do with lleopoliz— the doctor spoke leaving Marcos confuse  
The Time Lord entered the coordinates on the console and the noise began to ring, a customary noise to him, beautiful to his ears but not much to those of his companions  
—What a noise that is, it's horrible,— Marcos  
—You're calling the melody of my ship, horrible, I'm hurt, I willingly give you a quiet ride with the button of boredom on — the doctor spoke extremely dramatic, ending with a forced face of pain  
—Boredom button?— Asked Star confused.  
— the big blue button — the doctor pointed to the button and then looked at the star's curious expression — is always more fun with him off — the doctor smiled  
Marco recognized the smile that the doctor gave, was the same as star give when she was going to do something really dangerous, and star had just returned the smile, he decided to sit and hold himself, because probably he would need.  
— then the fun begins! — shouted star pressing the button, and soon the chaos settled in the room  
the room shook heavily, the doctor and star clung to the console laughing madly while Marcos screamed like a little girl  
—That's how you pilot a tardis!— Shouted the doctor, his hands running around the console at high speed, moving several buttons  
After two or three minutes the ship stopped shaking and the noise ceased  
— AGAIN — shouted star laughing  
— star the fun just started — said the doctor moving towards the door next to star  
Marcos got up recovering his composure before answering the doctor's comment.  
—If this was fun, I'm afraid of what we'll find out there— he said, joining the group at the door, star give a small laugh.  
—Oh shut up— the doctor replied opening the door.  
from the outside it was anything but what they expected instead of a city in the sky as the doctor remembered they came across a floor made up of ice and snow, ice mountains stood out in the background like a large frozen plane  
—you was right it does not look like anything with the cities you mentioned — Marcos spoke smiling and star laughed at the comment  
—Hey, shut up— the doctor spoked getting out of the tardis  
Pulling out the screwdriver the doctor took a lot of snow and scanned it, after scanned he threw it on the ground and looked at the sun  
—Strange— he said, staring back at the snow.  
—What?— Star said, appearing out of nowhere on his side.  
—AH ... how did you do that?— Asked the doctor confused .  
—Magic— she said smiling  
— Of course, star look at the sun — said the doctor pointing to the sky  
star obeyed looking at the huge purple sun  
—Aw— She felt an instant pain in her eyes that forced her to take her eyes off the sun.  
—The pain will pass, you looked unprotected to a superstar— the doctor said, walking back into Tardis.  
—Why are you staring at the sun?— Asked Marco, joining them at the door.  
— a superstar with twice the mass of the sun and much closer to this planet than the earth and the sun — the doctor spoke still examining the readings of the sonic screwdriver  
—Wait, then, how can it be— asked Marco being cut by the doctor  
— snowing, I have no idea, this deserves investigation, go down the corridor go up the stairs to the right and then you'll come across the wardrobe wear something for the cold — the doctor said examining one of the screens attached to the console

marcos walked to the door being followed by star who before entering the hall asked a question  
—But what about you?— Asked Star on the hallway door.  
—I have a personal wardrobe here, now go get your clothes little princess — the doctor said smiling  
star rolled her eyes before entering the hallway and following marco

—Why did you bring me here, old girl?, I put the right coordinates. It's one of those, don't is?, Not where I want, but where I need to be.  
The Doctor waited for an answer, but TARDIS did not answer. The silence was enough.  
— They are children. They are not ready for the calamities you take me. — He said before laugh. He laughed at the hypocrisy in his sentence. —And I've brought them into my world anyway, why can't stop dragging people into my wars? To their own tombs?  
A tear ran down his face.  
—Thinking about these things will not help me now,— the Doctor said, wiping his face and walking to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. — Now let's see ...  
a few minutes later he had finished changing, he was using a red overcoat and black pants that in anyone's vision was a simple jeans but in the truth it was a termical jeans made with a material of the 50 century, now he was searching for a good acessory in the deep of the wardrobe  
first he took off a huge, colorful scarf  
—I'll just wear it again at my funeral, mark my words.— He threw the long scarf on the console.  
He continued to rummage through the wardrobe. pulling out a cat button  
— Out of fashion.  
Deeper, he found a cricket bat.  
—That's not a accessory. — He tossed his bat into the console, which sparked — Sorry old girl.  
he put his hands back to the wardrobe and go more deeper Then he pulled a suspender. he tried, looked in the mirror, but frowned.  
— There are already three incarnations using suspender. Enough.  
He took off the suspender and threw it in the same direction as the previous pieces. Finally, he took out a sunglasses from a drawer in the left side of the wardrobe  
—Interesting— He removed his glasses and placed the sunglasses at first He could't see anything, but with the help of the sonic screwdriver, he changed the lens of his glasses to be able to function like he's old glasses - Perfect.  
— We finished — said star entering the room with a yellow scarf and fluffy bib clothes  
—Your wardrobe is huge— marco said, using a scarf and a more hot red hoodie,  
— yap now let's explore — the doctor smiled  
— yay !!! — said star animated


End file.
